Yo Gagga Gagga!
This segment is a crossover of Lady Gaga and Yo Gabba Gabba! This segment is from the episode So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance/Yo Gagga Gagga!. Plot Lady Gaga owns four dolls: Taylor Swift, Miley Cyrus, Triple H, and T-Pain. She wakes them up and tells them to get dressed, so they get dressed up in things that are not clothes. References *Taylor Swift *T-Pain *Miley Cyrus *Triple H *Auto-Tune *Billy Ray Cyrus *Poker face *Kentucky Fried Chicken (KFC) *Keyboard Cat *Astro Boy *Haruhi Suzumiya Characters *Lady Gaga *Taylor Swift *Miley Cyrus *T-Pain *Triple h *Keyboard Cat *Astro Boy *Haruhi Suzumiya *DJ Lance Rock *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex Transcript Narrator: Yo...Gaga gaga! Taylor! She was home-schooled! T-Pain! He loves his Auto-Tune! T-Pain: Yes, I doooooooo... Narrator: Miley! Her dad's a has-been! Triple H! He'll beat your face in! Yo gaga gaga! Yo gaga gaga! Yoooo...gagga gagga! Lady Gaga: Lady Gaga here. Ready for the best day ever? Let's see what our friends are up to! Good morning everybody! (all of the dolls yawn) Dolls: Good Morning, Gaga! Lady Gaga: It's time to rise and shine and show the world our po-po-po pokerfaces! But first, how do we start each day? Triple H: By drinking eight raw eggs and doing four thousand squat thrusts? Lady Gaga: No, silly! We get dressed! Miley: But what do we wear? And don't say what I wore yesterday, because I don't do that. Lady Gaga: You can wear anything! Dolls: Anything? Taylor: A clock, a pillow, or a cat? Lady Gaga: You can wear it! Miley: A bottle, feathers and a mask? Lady Gaga: Any...Thing...You want! (Keyboard Cat meows) Miley: How about rope? Can you wear that? Lady Gaga: Rope? Sure! (Dolls tie rope around Gaga, meanwhile she is screaming) Lady Gaga: Hey, what are you guys doing? T-Pain: We ain't leaving this house looking like this fool! Miley: Let's go! (Dolls run away while Lady Gaga struggles in rope) (Lady Gaga breaks free) Lady Gaga: ROOOAAAAARRRRR!!!!! Photographers: YO GAGGA GAGGAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! (Lady Gaga steps on them) DJ Lance Rock: Man I love crazy monster movies. Brobee: Yeah, crazy. (Dolls tie rope around DJ Lance Rock as he screams, and segment ends) Trivia *Miley Cyrus is shown as a diva in this segment. *There are 2 people whose names start with the letter T (if you count Triple H, thats 3). *First time Triple H says 'drinking' instead of 'eating' in this segment. *Miley has five speaking parts ("Morning Gaga!", "What do we wear and don't say what I wore yesterday 'cause I don't do that", "A bottle, some feathers and a map?" "Let's go!", "Anything?") The other characters only have 3 speaking parts, not counting Lady Gaga. *Astro Boy and Haruhi Suzumiya are in the Paparazzi. *At the end of the beginning of the Yo Gagga Gagga TV parody segment (when she introduces the characters), they mess up and instead of saying "Yo, gagga gagga!", they say "Yo, ga gaga!" *In the sketch, Muno is blue and Toodee is purple. In the show, Muno is orange and Toodee is blue. Category:TV parodies Category:Transcripts Category:TV Segment Category:Segments Category:Cartoon segments